


Just like old times

by VelourFanClub (toomanysorrows)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Not incest!, Platonic Cuddling, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysorrows/pseuds/VelourFanClub
Summary: After Camilla joins her little sister's army in Revelations, the two have a talk.





	Just like old times

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically something that I imagine happened after the chapter where Camilla joins the army. With all the things that have happened by that point I feel like both of them would want to just be like old times again for a little bit.  
> Also as a note, I'm using my personal Corrin for this. She isn't exactly too different from canon corrin aside from her being called Okami and some appearance changes ^^
> 
> (also this is my first time writing something that isn't romantic and that isn't a reader-insert so if it's bad you know why xD)

Camilla let out a surprisingly unladylike groan as she sat down on the bed in her room. It had been a rather busy day. She’d only joined with Okami’s army two days ago yet she’d already had plenty of work to do. Aside from the work of settling down in her new room in her sister’s fort, she’d been doing whatever jobs she could get: patrolling, sparring with people who needed a partner, tending to her and Beruka’s wyvern in the stables, even cooking a bit in the mess hall! Still, she didn’t mind all the effort that much. The attitude around Okami’s fort was surprisingly light. Even with the war looming over their heads everyone seemed to be motivated to do their best to work and help win this war, not the least because of Okami’s own bright attitude. It was different from the strict and somewhat oppressive air that had hung in the camp of the Nohrian army and back in the palace.

She let out a sigh as her thoughts wandered back to Nohr. Truth be told, it wasn’t the atmosphere here that had caused her to work so much, she did the same back there. Camilla had always considered herself to be a hard worker, but she usually directed it towards specific projects or people, leaving lesser chores to her retainers or the servants. After that fateful showdown at the Hoshidan border however, she’d found herself looking for more and more chores to occupy her time with. It helped her to not think about what had happened with their family.  
Even now, as she started taking off her armour, the princess found her mind drifting towards the siblings she’d left behind in Nohr. She trusted Okami when she said this was the way to bring peace to both of their kingdoms, but she couldn’t help but worry what would happen to them while she was gone. Leo was a smart boy, definitely. But he did sometimes require a helping hand in matters that didn’t concern magic. She only hoped Xander would make sure he got along alright. Oh Xander… Okami had told her that she eventually wanted to get all their siblings on her side, and while Camilla was sure Leo and Elise could be persuaded she wasn’t so sure about Xander. He’d always been so devoted to father and his country, and he was so damn stubborn sometimes. The last thing she wanted was for them to have to fight him, but it might end up being the only option. And then there was her dear, sweet Elise. She knew the girl was much more competent than one would assume at first glance, but with her being the youngest of them all Camilla couldn’t help but worry just a little bit more for her. She was so reckless, with such a big heart. She only hoped the little princess could smile the same as before after this whole affair was done… 

The princess’s pondering was interrupted by a few soft knocks and familiar voice from outside the door:

“Camilla? Can I come in?”

At her little sister’s voice Camilla instantly perked up. She was more than happy to see her, especially since they hadn’t had a chance to really talk yet since she joined her.

“Of course darling! You know my door is always open for you.”

At those words Okami entered, softly closing the door behind her. The girl had taken off her armour already, leaving her in a white shirt, woollen trousers and of course nothing on her feet. Camilla had never quite understood why her little sister always insisted on wearing such simple clothing, even back when she was still considered a royal in Nohr, but there was no accounting for taste she supposed.  
Okami sat herself down on the bed next to her. A small frown came on Camilla’s face as she noticed her sister’s body language. Her shoulders were stiff with tension and she had a nervous smile on her face as she fidgeted with the ends of her sleeves. Still, Camilla had known Okami long enough to know that it was better not to spook the girl with questions when she was like this and instead just let her say what she wanted to say in her own time.

As expected, Okami did eventually speak up:

“So, how are you settling in?”

Camilla could tell it wasn’t what she’d come here to talk about. It was asked with a clearly forced levity, some small talk to break the ice. Her darling Okami had never been a good actor, which is why it was all the better she’d never had to spend much time at court. Camilla on the other hand, was a very good actor.

“Oh, it’s been going wonderfully! I must say I’m still pleasantly surprised at this fortress. When I joined you I expected to have to sleep in tents, or even under the night sky. Having such a fully furnished castle waiting for us was much more than I expected. And everyone has been wonderfully kind in helping us get our things in order.”

The first part was true. Camilla would be the first to admit she liked to keep a certain standard of living. While she wouldn’t terribly mind roughing it for a bit, this situation was far preferable to what she’d imagined. The second part was only a half-truth though. Plenty of people had been doing their best to help her and her retainers feel welcome but plenty others had only cast mistrustful gazes at them and kept their distance. Not that she blamed them, if she was in their situation she probably wouldn’t trust herself either. 

Even if she’d twisted the truth a little, she was more than rewarded for such a little sin. Okami smiled again, more genuine this time. Gods she’d missed seeing that smile. Part of her wanted to just up and hug her sister but she knew better than to do that, Okami clearly had more she wanted to talk about first.

“I’m glad to hear that. I was worrying some of them might be giving you a hard time. “

“Don’t worry about it dear. Sakura and that girl Mozu especially have been incredibly sweet, even with all their shyness. It’s quite adorable to be honest.”

Okami chuckled fondly.

“Yeah, that’s Sakura for you. Shy but always trying to help everyone…”

The dragon-princess stared off into the distance for a bit, seemingly lost in thought. Another silence fell between the two. Camilla was almost starting to think she’d have to coax her a little bit more to see what was wrong but soon she spoke up again, though she refused to look at Camilla.

“How was everyone after I… left?”

Camilla leaned back on the bed slightly, letting out a sigh. She wasn’t surprised this was what the conversation had turned to, it was a subject that they’d have to breach sooner or later. It wouldn’t be fun but it needed to be done.

“It was… hard, for all of us. Xander just shut himself off, focusing completely on the war effort. He’d pull all-nighters or go ham on the sparring. He didn’t eat or sleep properly either, I think. He’s always been so devoted to Nohr, his own sister turning against it is probably a scenario he wouldn’t have considered even in his worst nightmares.” She let out a dry, humourless chuckle. “I guess that will only have gotten worse now that I’m here too.”

“Leo and Elise both did their best to carry on as normal. Leo was a bit like Xander, focusing on his magic studies even more than before. Though I at least made sure he took better care of himself than Xander did. And Elise, well. She shut herself in her room for a few days, only to re-emerge and try to behave like nothing was wrong. She did all the things she usually did: tending to the injured, picking flowers, inviting people to tea parties. Her smile probably fooled most people, she’s always been good at pretending. I could tell it was forced though. Her smiles were just a little too wide and her compliments just a little bit too over the top.”

Okami flinched hearing all of what happened.

“What about you? Were you mad?”

Camilla let out another dry laugh at that.

“Mad? Darling, I was furious! At the Hoshidans for taking you away and telling the truth, at you for abandoning us, at the gods for letting it all happen. Even at myself for.. for…”, the princess’s voice cracked slightly as the only day’s old hurt washed over her again. She could vaguely feel tears starting to run down her cheeks. “for not giving you enough love. I thought that I’d failed as an older sister, that, that if I’d just tried a bit harder you’d have stayed, that-“, the rest of her sentence was interrupted by a sob. 

Okami was next to her in an instant. She looped her arms around the older princess and held her tight, rubbing soothing circles along her back and cooing softly. Between all the sobs it vaguely registered with Camilla that her sister was still just as good a hugger as she’d always been.

Camilla had always prided herself on her ability to keep her emotions under control. It was a skill she’d had to learn from a young age in order to survive in the cut-throat environment of the royal court and it had served her well over the years. But all the pain and hurt that had come back now was just too much to bear, especially with Okami so close now. And it felt good. Gods did it feel good. She could finally let go, stop being strong for all her siblings, and let it all out. All the hurt, all the grief, all the anger, it all flowed out of her like a volcano finally releasing its contents after centuries of build-up.  
It was hard to count the time while she cried, but it must have been quite a while. When she finally had no more tears to cry the sobbing died down, leaving her sniffling. It felt weird, vulnerable. Barely anyone had ever seen her sniffle before. She’d always done her best to make sure no one would see her cry, so she could keep up the strong and caring face to the outside world. It wasn’t wholly unpleasant though.

When she’d noticed Camilla’s crying had subsided Okami pulled away a bit, reaching into the pocket of her trousers to pull out a handkerchief. Camilla recognised it: last Winter’s Feast Elise had gotten each of them an identical one, with their names embroidered on it. She still had hers, she shouldn’t have been surprised Okami had kept carrying hers as well.  
Softly the other princess dabbed away at Camilla’s tears, making sure to get them all. When that was done, she looked back at Camilla with a small, shaky smile as she carefully put her hands Camilla’s shoulders.

“Camilla, I promise you, you did nothing wrong. You were the best big sister anyone could ask for, I owe you so much. That goes for you, for Xander, for Leo, for Elise. You were one of the best families possible, and I love you all dearly. That’s why I did this. I couldn’t just side with Hoshido and abandon you all, I love you too much for that, even if I couldn’t bear to fight my Hoshidan siblings either. I love all of you. That’s why I’m doing this. To make sure there’ll be peace again. To make sure all of you, all of us, will be able to be happy. So we can be a family again.”  
Okami barely had time to give her another reassuring smile before she was swept up in a bear hug, her head squished in the older girl’s breasts. Camilla affectionately nuzzled her hair, almost feeling new tears come up.

“I love you too dear! So, so much!”

Unfortunately her hug was interrupted a muffled voice from beneath her.

“C-Camilla… breathe…”

“Oh I am so terribly sorry dear.”

She quickly let her little sister go, who immediately swayed back a bit, taking big gulps of air. Once she’d recovered enough to talk again, Camilla reached out a hand to stroke the girl’s cheek affectionately.

“Thank you for saying all of that dear, I really needed to hear it. And I love you too, and so do the others. Don’t you ever forget that.”

Okami leant into the touch, putting her own hand on top of Camilla’s and letting out a content sigh.

“I know. I promise you, Camilla, we’ll get the others and we’ll end this damn war. And then we can all be a family again.”

“I believe you Okami. We’ll make it alright again, just like old times.”

With a sigh she slid her hand back down. As it reached her sister’s shoulder however, she quickly pulled it back.

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry! I made your shirt all wet with my crying!”

Okami looked at her shoulder, as if only noticing it for the first time. She shrugged a bit.

“It’s not a bother, really. I’ll have to change into my nightclothes soon anyway. Oh, speaking of-“

The dragon-princess looked away, her nonchalant attitude quickly being replaced by a much more nervous expression.

“Uhm, do you remember back when we were younger, and if either one of us was upset the other would sleep in their bed with them? To cuddle?”

Camilla chuckled softly. Of course she remembered that, they were some of her fondest memories. It was usually her comforting Okami after a particularly bad scolding by her tutor, or when she failed to nurse a wounded animal she’d found back to health. Occasionally though it had been the other way around, Okami embracing Camilla after a particularly emotionally draining time at court or a date gone wrong. They hadn’t done it in years now, since her little sister had seemingly decided it was a bit too childish to continue. But she’d always somewhat missed the comfort and afffection those evenings brought.

“Of course I do! Why?”

The girl awkwardly rubbed her arm.

“Well I just. I missed you a lot when we were separated you know? And now that you’re here, I just, don’t want to leave, if that makes sense? I just want it to feel like old times again, just for a bit. So I was thinking we could do that again? Only if you want to of course! I know it’s been a while and-“

Camilla giggled and silenced her sister’s ramblings with a finger on her mouth.

“Go get your nightclothes and pillows dear, I’ll get things ready here.”

Okami didn’t need to be told twice, nodding and almost jumping out of the bed. For all her attempts in recent years to appear more mature, Camilla mused, part of her would always be the excitable little girl that rushed up to her and Xander when they came for a visit, eager to show all the new things she’d learnt. 

Camilla quickly got to work in arranging the bed. One thing that she and Okami had in common was that they had a liking to soft pillows. She always brought a fair few herself whenever on a mission, and Okami would probably have a few lying around as well that she’d bring. It might be inconvenient to fit them all on the bed though, especially while keeping space for the two of them. Back home most of the beds were big and spacious canopy beds, perfect for this sort of activity. The rooms in Okami’s fort, however, were a different matter. They were comfortable enough, but in order to have enough room the beds were unfortunately meant for one person only. While they could probably still squeeze in together (and Camilla definitely wouldn’t mind that) it would mean that they’d have to make due with less pillows than usual. So the princess made sure to pick the best pillows she had with her, fluffing them up and positioning them against the wall side of the bed and the headboard in such a way that they’d provide comfort while still allowing enough room for the two of them. Back home she might have also used a scented candle or two to make the atmosphere better, but she wasn’t quite that decadent of a princess that she took those on a military mission. Even Camilla had her limits. So instead she quickly went to put on one of her softer nightdresses and went to wait for Okami on the bed. 

It didn’t take long for the princess to appear. Her nightclothes hadn’t changed over the years, she still wore slightly oversized cotton pyjamas that made her look absolutely adorable in Camilla’s eyes. She only had one single pillow with her, a small one with pink blossoms embroidered on it. Considering the motif, it was probably a gift from one of the Hoshidan royals, maybe even her mother. Camilla felt a slight pang of jealousy shoot through her at the thought but she made sure not to show it. She wasn’t going to ruin this over what she knew to be misplaced possessiveness. So instead she patted the spot next to her, smiling happily at her sister.

“Well, what are you waiting for darling? I need my beauty sleep you know.”

Okami chuckled at that, going to sit down next to her. She carefully positioned the small pillow on her side of the bed, before turning back to Camilla. She awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. 

“So how did we do this again? It’s been a while so…”

The older princess rolled her eyes at the question. Okami always had had a habit of overthinking simple things. 

“Just lay down and make yourself comfortable dear, that’s all you need to do.”

Okami nodded slightly and lay down on the bed, facing her. Camilla waisted no time, lying down beside her and pulling the girl close so her head could comfortably rest on her chest. Okami almost immediately wrapped her own arms around her waist and snuggled closer, letting out a content sigh. 

“I missed this.”

Camilla buried her face in Okami’s hair, smiling softly at the warm, familiar feeling.

“Me too dear, me too…”

There was a soft giggle from beneath her, causing Camilla to look down.

“Is something funny?”

Okami looked up, a twinkle of mirth in her eyes that couldn’t help but make Camilla smile a bit fonder.

“Do you know what could make this even better?”

“No, but I’m quite sure you’re about to tell me.”

“That stuffed bear I used to have, Pookie. We always used to cuddle with him too. He was so soft. I kind of miss having him here...”

Camilla couldn’t help but let out a snort at the endearingly childish comment. She petted Okami’s hair fondly.

“Don’t worry, I think Elise has him now. Once we get her to join us we’ll just have to do this again, but with her and Pookie too. Though we might have to wait until winter, that girl is a heater if I ever knew one.”

Now it was Okami’s turn to let out a snort at the quip, shaking her head slightly. She soon snuggled back up to Camilla 

“I’d like that a lot, I think. Thanks for this Camilla…”

Camilla tightened her grip slightly, blowing out the candle as she could already hear the drowsiness in her little sister’s voice.

“You’re welcome dear. Anything for you…”


End file.
